gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/J
Jade *Image *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 52 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Sansetsukon with an Spiked Iron Ball for each End *Weapon name: Wrath of the Dragon *Alignment: Firstly unconsciously evil then good after that she understands that Sheeva is evil *Story: Jade is the first being created by Sheeva and at the beginning she obeyed the orders of her creative but when she realized that the purpose of Sheeva were evil, escaped. After a long flight she happened to an unknown land, Intereatzhowetz Reign, beginning the locals did not see her good eye because of her nonhuman likeness but after that they understood his good intentions welcomed her with their. Now she is one of the faithful soldiers of the Prince Austin. Janemba *Main page *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Dimension *Alignment: Evil *Story: monster of pure evil created by a young and irresponsible ogre just for fun and not for evil. Janemba spreads terror throughout the world amd aimsto Soul Embrace but he is often hindered by Hanbei, Liangling and Sanzang, three young warrors with the task of stopping him. Januaria *Image *Birthplace: Fatteljing, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: September 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Tanto *Weapon name: Herikke *Alignment: Good *Story: Manuel's youger sister, her aims, helped by her friend Necrid, are freeing her brother from evil caused by a fragment of Soul Edge penetrated in his body and helping her friend and future queen Erika to defend her reign. Jaquan *Image *Birthplace: Tibet, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 19 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Khakkhara *Weapon name: Sprirt Source *Alignment: Good *Story: Shaolin monk, he has gone on a mission with Hong Li, Mai Li and Micah because he, with his fellow mission, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Jasmine *Image *Birthplace: Medina, Saudi *Birthdate: October 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Scimitar *Weapon name: Floral Tarantula *Alignment: Good *Story: Daulat's student, she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protector and she considered both by Spawn and Lizardman very dangerous for plans of each of them and this girl often fight against these two of her rivals. Fortunately for her, these two shady characters have not cohesive yet. Jayakatong *Image *Birthplace: Java, Majapahit Empire, raised in Japan *Birthdate: December 25 *Gender: Male *Age: 50 *Bloody type: Bimina Mono *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Suci Senjata Yang Baik *Alignment: Good *Story: Yashira's adoptive father and master and Yuekinamitsu's best friend, he is a divine creature born and raised on earth and he is the guardian of peace and serenity of the world. Now he also has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, his aim is destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Jen Yan *Image *Full name: King Jen Yan *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 31 *Gender: Male *Age: 51 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Yeyi *Alignment: Good *Story: Yellow Turbans's king and and army commander, his people, although they are very peaceful, are considered by all Far East as "perfect warriors". A tribe descended from the Huns wants to have the primacy of skill in war and aims to submit Yellow Turbans, a warrior of this tribe named Moke has taken control of the army which wants to get Soul Embrace to defeat Yellow Turbans. Jen Yan with his army has gone on a mission to stop Moke and his army and finish this silly war. Jinsei *Image *Full name: Jinsei Yoshida *Birthplace: Oki, Japan *Birthdate: November 26 *Gender: Male *Age: 72 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Jumonji Yari *Weapon name: Kongoh *Alignment: Good *Story: Gori's father and Itsuki's grandfather, lately his granddaughter talked about an angel who has chosen to protect the one chosen to destroy Soul Embrace. One day Gori told him that Itsuki has left for her mission and Jinsei, worried about his granddaughter, he decided to get her to help her in her mission, he thinks that this might be the right opportunity to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Jishin *Image *Birthplace: Fu-Ma no Sato, Japan *Birthdate: July 25 *Gender: Male *Age: 52 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Dual Sickle chained each other *Weapon name: Fujiyama *Alignment: Good *Story: Jishin in Japanese means "earthquake", he is a Fu-Ma Ninja whose the task is defending the main building of Fu-Ma no Sato, with his two helper Natsu and Konoha, where is preserved a fragment of an holy star which could be dangerous in Nightmare's hands. Jonathan *Main page *Weapon: Clock Blade *Weapon name: Time Guardian *Alignment: Evil *Story: boy very petty and vile, he has a control of time more powerful than Soul Engaged one, but less than Meuma. Nightmare aims to get Jonathan's power and vice versa and both aim to get Meuma's one. Jonathan has already gone for his aims. Jozen *Image *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Africa), raised in Oki, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Ji no Otachi *Alignment: Good *Story: along with her younger sister Danika, was born in Africa but has been adopted by a samurai family in Japan. Now this afro-samurai with Danika wants destroy Soul Embrace because it has ensalved their master and adoptive father. Theese two brothers are considering whether Soul Redemption could be the way of salvation. Jubei *Main page *Weapon: Wakizashi (x2) *Weapon name: Taokaka & Torakaka *Alignment: Good *Story: Tomonori's elder brother, he is a Kaka living in a Kaka village. He has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel, his aim, supported by Keyira, is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace. Category:Characters